1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a skateboard multiple action integral independent suspension truck-free with aerodynamic deck design and rolling devices system, and more particularly to a aerodynamic deck platform supporting interchangeable independent suspension and chassis supporting and utilizing a interchangeable and adjustable independent suspension truck-free system, which improve the skaters supreme dynamic push-off-force forward and lateral sliding free-style adding highest skateboard performance and stability in all surface conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboard have became very popular in the last years for sports and exercises specially in young generation participation, the skateboard that actually we know and the problem that represent to skaters due to the unfavorable conditions of roads surfaces are only some of the reasons for which we present our version of this skateboard present invention, since, they will be to stimulate and to correct the technical problems and those of performances, also, the current skateboard they don""t only represent a problem from road surface conditions due to the designs of complex subduing systems, but they rather present technical problems and physiques for the skaters in general, this above problems and many others we will solve with our skateboard present invention.
The original idea of the skateboard it was to imitate the surfboard patterns technology, adding a plurality of wheels mounted on the underside longitudinal axis of the board or deck with two front and rear wheeled mechanisms known as trucks, this said trucks devices systems it""s mounted to the deck an supporting the pivoting shafting dynamics of the skateboard, the central longitudinal axis of the classic skateboard platform deck are completely made with a flat characteristics and the both front and rear ends of the deck are bent upward without mentioning any others characteristics of platform sizes, board or deck materials construction modes, wheels composition and all combinations of parts and components involve in the conventional skateboard quality and performances.
The findamental real problem with the conventional skateboards in particular the classic skateboard mentioned before and all types of new improved skateboards systems available today likes in-line roller skateboards with or without rotatable or steerable alignment, tandem mounted or plurality of in-line wheels arrangements with all front and rear wheels combinations, all others types of skateboards which includes mounted control devices likes brakes or manually steering the wheels or brakes, different sizes of wheels configurations under the platform, supporting mechanical devices, steerable platform for wheels steers, all classic skateboards with longitudinal mounted trucks devices in all combinations with or without rotatable front or rear trucks configurations we denominate the xe2x80x9cConcept of Skateboarding Patternsxe2x80x9d, that means the differences between those conventional or improved skateboards mentioned above and our skateboard related in this present invention, this concept of skateboarding patterns on wheels are specially related to skateboards who support any type of trucks devices and all system mounted on, excepting our skateboard presented in this invention which has a new aerodynamic deck design, high technology concept and state-of-the-art integral independent suspension and rolling devices systems, all parts and components without trucks devices allowing to this system to be the skateboard who has the highest performances and new concept of total extreme skateboarding choices with the superior capability and stability in all surface conditions providing aerodynamic new design and high quality smoother-rides, higher, faster and longer jumping acrobatics free-style forward and lateral sliding technique maneuvers that the conventional most popular four wheeled trucks-on mounted skateboards.
The Followings U.S. patent Number""s discloses in brief descriptions many of the backgrounds and acknowledge of each invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,557, Roden, granted in Dec. 13, 1977, disclose a skateboard supporting four wheels centrally pivoted front and rear to the respective axle, in this patent matter, Roden doesn""t relate a skateboard comprising integral independent suspension truck-less with aerodynamic deck design and rolling devices systems.
U.S. Pat. No, 4,337,961, Covert et al, granted in Jul. 6, 1982, disclose a skateboard supporting conventional axles with four trucks pivoting independently, in this patent matter, Covert et al, doesn""t relate a skateboard comprising integral independent suspension truck-less with aerodynamic deck design and rolling devices systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,710, Runyon, granted in Nov. 24, 1992, disclose a skateboard with mechanical rotor for the propose of energy recovery and transfer this said energy back to the wheels, in this patent matter, Runyon, doesn""t relate a skateboard comprising integral independent suspension truck-less with aerodynamic deck design and rolling devices systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,208, Welsh, granted in Aug. 17, 1993, disclose a skateboard with a fully steerable deck mounted platform supporting a steering mechanism attached to the chassis, in this patent matter, Welsh, doesn""t relate a skateboard comprising integral independent suspension truck-less with aerodynamic deck design and rolling devices systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,725, Gesmer et al, granted in Nov. 23, 1993, disclose a conventional skateboard truck improvements supporting a coils springs attached to a central body and a yoke containing the trucks devices, Gesmer et al, in this patent matter, doesn""t relate a skateboard comprising integral independent suspension truck-less with aerodynamic deck design and rolling devices systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522, 620, Pracas, granted in Jun. 4, 1996, disclose a conventional skaboard configuration having a pivotal member which is connected to the deck a mechanism to lock and unlock the said truck device, Pracas, in this patent matter, doesn""t relate a skateboard comprising integral independent suspension truck-less with aerodynamic deck design and rolling devices systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,865, Vargas, granted in Nov. 30, 1999, disclose a skateboard with a plurality of front and rear steerable wheels system, Vargas, in this patent matter, doesn""t relate a skateboard comprising integral independent suspension truck-less with aerodynamic deck design and rolling devices systems.
This skateboard in accordance with this present invention, there is provided a newly aerodynamic design skateboard deck platform assembly which includes a interchangeable chassis supporting the removable and adjustable front and rear integral independent double action suspension system all parts and components. Further, longitudinally and laterally in-line-aligned under the central deck platform and between the front and rear wheels is attached a plurality novel design rolling devices system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a individually attached removable chassis under the front and rear middle half section board platform either opposite edge side fender extension supports the removable independent suspension systems fourwheeled or eight-wheeled mounted configuration with all parts and mechanical components build in accordance with the present invention.
Additional object of the invention are the deck platform cover edges which supporting a security phosphorescent light for night ride with three-colors: front white, rear red and both side yellow, also this particular cover protects the skateboard edges against high impacts or scratches.
In this particular embodiment the skateboard independent integral suspension system other further object of the present invention is to detail the shock absorber main chamber assembly section and support the hydraulic fluid-flow primary reservoir chamber, this hydraulic fluid-flow main chamber support the main shaft and around the main shaft a shock coil spring take place, the end part of the main shaft is attached the shock piston, the shocks piston front exterior side is attached to a adjuster knob, this adjuster knob manually adjust and regulate the compression and extension pressure position of the shock absorber spring coils, the shock absorber chamber rear assembly is supported trough is shaft guide also this shaft guide device control and seal the main shaft, this middle shaft front part it""s interconnected trough a middle pivoting axle and the rear part of this middle shaft is attached and connected to the rear pivot head central trigger trough a rear middle precision pivot axle, this middle precision pivot axle interconnects the pivot axle with two precision ball bearings.
The front shock absorber assembly system it is therefore an object of the present invention is to detail a lateral double chambers hydraulic fluid-flow second reservoir, this dual chambers supporting and controlling the shock absorber (extension-compression main spring high and low speed pressure function) front hydraulic fluid flow damper control valve and the chamber support the shock absorber (compression function) rear hydraulic fluid flow damper control valve, the damper control valve and interact with the main piston head and control independently the compression valve and extension valve function of the shock absorber damper pressure restriction the speed of hydraulic fluidflow, the full-flow valve control support the hydraulic full-flow by-pass device system. The backside assembling of the suspension system it is therefore an other object of the present invention to includes rear axle pivot independent shock absorber chamber system and control the down-force-pressure applied to the pivot axle, forks and rolling devices in ground position and support the torsion coils springs and ball bearing systems, the rear axle torsion springs coils is supported trough a main rear shaft and a torsion coils spring retainer collar, the manually adjuster knob adjust the skaters weight torsion coils springs pressure screw and support and share the total lift weight (push-off-force) suspension capacity with the main shock absorber, the middle part of the said backside Pivoting axle shaft support the central fixed head trigger and rolling over a precision ball bearing device the forks eyelets and the pressure screw cover.
Another embodiment of the present invention its represented for the front and rear integral independent suspension system with eight-wheeled configuration which incorporate four tandem wheeled mounted with each respective chassis system, the front and rear suspension are complete independent, the front and rear independent suspension system with four-wheeled configuration, support four individual wheeled suspension with each respective chassis system, the front and rear suspension both pivoting forward in opposite direction.
It is therefore an principal object of this invention to provide an skateboard independent integral suspension truck-less system compatible and adjustable to all skaters styles and requirements without limits, reducing physically stress of skaters and improving general performances and high stability and control over all surfaces conditions.